You and Me together
by subhsresaha
Summary: Good relationship don't just happen..They take time, patience and two people who truly wants to be together... * HAPPY DIWALI *


**Author note: **Happpyyyy Diwali… to all of u.. :) :)

A small gift from my side to all the readers… :) :)

* * *

** "You and Me Together"**

She opened her eyes… but see could barely see any thing.. in the dim morning light..with the room completely covered up with curtains…

"Good morning my princess…" she heard the whisper.. while she felt a soft touch on her forehead..

As the curtains got removed.. she could find out the well build figure in the morning sun shine… and a sweet smile crept over her face…

"Good Morning Abhi.." she greeted him with a sleepy voice…

He turned back at her and looked at her..…She was in her night gown… and was looking fresh… with a thick white bandage on her forehead..and her curly hair left loose.. he always found her beautiful.. in any the situation… and her new morning look has something special in it always…

"Abhi.. tum itni subha subha.. kal raat ghar nig aye kya?" she asked him..

He move close to her.. and clasped her hand…" haan.. gaye toh the..but mei promise kia tha na ki tumhari uthne se pehlei mei a jayunga.. dekho mei aa gaye…"

"aur Geeta didi?" she asked..

"tum itni fikar mat karo… geeta didi chali gayi hai ghar… aj unki chutti hai… waise mei jo aa gayi hu idhar tumhare paas…" he completed the sentence lovingly…

"per Abhi… tumhe beauro nei jana hai kya.. jab se mere upar attack hui hai… tum to yaha se hilne ka naam bhi nei ley rahe ho.." she tried to made him understand…

As from the past two days.. he was there always with her… as she got attacked in the last case.. where she got a severe head injury.. with 8 stitches on her back head… and sprain in her right hand…

From that day onwards he had not left her alone… as our most fearless officer got worried.. when some thing bad came upon her… to his lovely princess… he was staying with her all the time..except for the night hours…always caring her… if possible he would have came to his house permanently..

"Tarika… aj beauro nei jana hai…" while she cut him in between

" kyu nei jana.. haan… mei aj ekdam thk hu… koi jarurat nei hai… meri sewa karne ki… tum jao yaha se…" she turned her face showing some fake anger…

"aj diwali ke chute per bhi mujhe beauro vej rahi ho… socha tha aj pura din tumhare sath…" he let out with a pout…

While listening to him… she quickly look at her mobile to view the date.. "23rd October.. aj Diwali hai.. aur mujhe pata bhi nei chala… do din se mujhe iss ghar me band karke rakh dia hai.." she said sadly…

"Happy Diwali to you Tarika…" he greeted her with a genuine smile…

"tumhe bhi… subh Deepawali ke bohot bohot subh kamnai…" she replied him…" Abhi…aj diwali hai… bohot kuch karna hai… ghar saja na hai… diye jalane hai… puja karna hai… Mandir bhi jana hai…" she went on telling her day's list excitedly…

"jee nei… diwali nehi manayenge hum issbaar… Madam ki tabiyaat kharab hai na.. yaad hai nah 8 stitches lage hai… aur ghaw abhi tak thik nei hua…" he said sternly… and her most expressive face fall down…

"Abhi.. plz.. I'm okey…( he gave her a is it so look..so she changed quickly ) I will be okey in a few days… plz aisa mat karo.." she murmured…her black eyes were staring at him.. hoping to get a assuring answer from her caring boyfriend…

After her few minutes silence… he nodded his head in the positive manner… " thik hai baba.. hum manayenge Diwali… but tum jyada exhart mat ho…."

with this her face started glowing with happiness…" Yiee… Abhi… thanku thanku.. ,ove you so much.." she hughed him tightly.. and in this whole excitement she again hurt herself… and a small Ahh… came out of her mouth…

he quickly pulled her back from the hug.. though caringly.." dekha… lag gayi na firse… isliye mana kia tha…" he made her settle comfortably with the support of the pillows and cushions…

He looked at her deeply and laughed watching the reflection of his face in her eye balls.. and gently tugged her hair behind the ears.. that were fallen on the face... in returned he got her sweetest smile ever…

**Jo Kwaabo Khayaloon Mein Socha Nahin****  
****Tha****  
****Tu Ne Mujhe Itna Pyaar Diya****  
****Mein Jab Bhi Jahan Bhi Kadi Dhoop****  
****Mein Tha****  
****Teri Zulf Ne Mujh Pe Saya Kiya****  
****Haann…**

Then after sometime Abhi helped Tarika to move in the bathroom and freshen up… while he was waiting outside.. for her assistance… then she came out side… and got a pleasant surprise….

She found a white and red combination saree..which was simple yet so beautiful… with matching light kundaan jewellery… and it was very much clear who might have brought for her…

She looked at him with loved filled eyes.. he said " tumhare liye Diwali ka gift.. and I want you to wear this today…" while she nodded her head…

**( Haan Tu Hai Haan Tu Hai****  
****Meri Baaton Mein Tu Hai****  
****Meri Kwaabo Mein Tu Yaadon Mein Tu****  
****Irradon Mein Tu Hai )… 2****  
****Irradon Mein Tu Hai**

With lots of effort and time Tarika could only manage to wear the blouse and some how wrapped the saree… it was very much difficult for her to do every thing with the sprained hand and injured head..

She came out of the dressing room.. "Abhi… mujhse nei ho raha…" she said so politely.. and her face so sad… as she couldn't fulfil her Abhi's wish properly… on the other hand Abhi was feeling so pitty for her… and also feeling guilty that after knowing her present situation he let her do this heavy work alone…

"I'm sorry Tarika… tumhari aise halat me mujhe nei bolna chaye tha…" but within a fraction of second his lips curved into a mischievous smile… "agar tumhe aitrazz na ho toh… I can help.." he proceed further.. and Taru knew his intensions… and gave him the authority…

**Yehhh…We Could Fall In Love****  
****I Say… I Could Fall In Love****  
****Yehhh…We Could Fall In Love****  
****And I Say… I Could Fall In Love With****  
****You**

Then the most Romantic scene happen… Abhi with Tarika's instruction made her wear the saree… she felt each and every move… each and every touch of Abhi so heavenly… and when Abhi plucked in the saree into her waist line… a four thousand volt current rushed into her spines… and she shiver from the core… which was not gone un-noticed by Abhi…

Whereas Abhi was also going through a same kind of feeling … having goosebumps all over his body…. his heart was drumming almost as if it was going to break his ribs.. Just an exciting feeling… which was just unexplainable…

**Haan Tu Hai****  
****Koi Bhi Aaisa Lamha Nahin Hai****  
****Jisme Mere Tu Hota Nahin Hai**

As he set the pleats of the saree's pallu… and standing very close to her… her heart beats like the wild horse.. who was adamant enough to break his bounding… whereas he was unable to meet his eyes with her… loved filled the surrounding… and lastly he complete his task by planting a soft kiss on her neck….

Then Abhi made her sat in front of the dressing table… and at first he comb her hair softly.. not to hurt her.. then tied her hair in a loose bun… then she forwarded the jewellery box so that he would wear that… he smiled looking at her reflection in the mirror.. and she turned red more as the time progressed…

He then made her wear all the ornaments… earrings… necklace… followed by a kiss for each of them… at last he put a small bindi .. and kissed deeply on her forehead…. While she hugged him… and thanked him..

**Mein So Bhi Jaao Raathon Mein Lakin****  
****( Tu Hai Ki Mujhmein Sotha Nahin Hai )****  
****… (2)**

"aj meri jaan sabse khubsoorat lag rahi hai…. Ekdam pari ki tarah…" he complimented her… as she was looking irresistibly attractive…

"haan pata hai… tumhe toh mei haar haal mei pari nazar ati hu… isliye bolti hu Akhe kharab ho gaya hai tumhara…"she smiled…

"hmm… isliye saab mujhe itna sharp detective bolte hai.. jiske aakho se kuch nei choot'ta… hai na…" he replied mockingly… " okey tum baitho mei tumhare liye breakfast leke ata hu…"

As he started to move… she initiated…" Abhi… mei nei kar sakti breakfast… mandir jana hai na… aur mei diwali ke din fast rakti hu… puja hone tak…"

"kyat tum fast rakhogi… thik hai… toh fir hum nei jayenge mandir… tumhari medicine lena zaruri hai… jo tum khali pet nei ley sakte…" he said coldly..

"nei nei… Abhi plz.. ajke din aise nei bolte… mandir jana zaruri hai…" she said innocently..

"mandir se jyada tumhari health zaruri hai mere lia… aur konsi vaghwan ne yeh kaha ki fast rakhna zaruri hai… bolo?"

"Abhi… tum samaj nei rehe ho… "

"mei sab samaj raha hu… tum breakfast karlo… thik hai.. agar fast rakhna zaruri hai.. toh mei rakh leta hu nah… tum aur mei alag thori na hai…" he said in a flow… whereas tarika was staring at him surprisingly… he didn't even realize.. what he has told unintentionally…

And after some time he too realized the importance of his words… his eyes met hers… and it has again ignited the love within them…Only their eyes spoke.. the love for each other but their tongue refused to confess…

**(Haan Tu Hai Haan Tu Hai****  
****Meri Baaton Mein Tu Hai****  
****Meri Kwaabo Mein Tu Yaadon Mein Tu****  
****Irradon Mein Tu Hai) …2****  
****Irradon Mein Tu Hai**

Who has told proposing is important to be in a relation… they must meet this person (Abhi).. who has left no stone unturned to made her(tarika) realize.. every passing day… how much someone can love somebody…

After breaking from the lust… Abhi made her have breakfast.. and gave her medicine..while he was keeping the fast… then after noting down about her steady health condition.. they moved for the Mandir..

…

…

After reaching the nearest Laxmi-Ganesh Mandir.. they went to the mandir shop and bought the Prasads and other required things… entered into the Mandir.. after hitting the central bell..

The smoke from the incense sticks filled the air… and the fragrance was soothing.. the chimes of the bells.. they felt solemn and otherworldly…

They moved to the Pandit and offering the holy Prasad to him.. " kiske naam ke puja karna hai…" the pandit asked them..

"Tarika.." Abhi answered.. and at the same time she answered Abhijeet's name to the pandit…

"Tarika Abijeet ke naampe puja hoga…om shanti.." by saying this the pandit left from there chanting mantra… while the love birds were starring at each other…

**Hai Teri Innayat Tujhse Mili Hai****  
****Hoonto Pe Mere Hasi Jo Khili Hai****  
****Usse Mera Chehra Chupa Bhi Na Paye**

Aftert hat Tarika covered her head with the saree's pallu.. while Abhi wearing a dark maroon colour kurta… if someone look at them from back… they would mistook them as a married couple… but actually they are not…. And she prayed with full of devotion.. while he was busy adoring her.. as if she was the god of beauty herself…

After some time the pandit returned to them..and after painting a tika over their forehead..and blessed them by saying.." tum logo ke Jodi… hamesha aisei salamat rahe… sada sukhi raho…"

Both of them were happy internally… while tarika was blushing silently… and Abhi made the pandit happy by giving him a hand full of dakhina…

"Abhi yaha kitni shanty hai na… yaha ake na maan halka ho jate hai..chalo waha jake baithe hai…" she held his hand.. as they walked to the southern side of the mandir where there was a holy pond...

**Tujhe Paake Hasil Huye Jo Khushi Hai****  
****Tujhe Paake Hasil Huye Jo Khushi****  
****Haan Tu Hai**

While walking he turned and looked at her.. the touch of mischievousness on his face always confused her... she could not read his true feelings… Suddenly he pressed himself close to her and put his hand around her waist.. a cool wind blew and some colourful butter fly flew around them..

As they reached near the pond.. she sat down pulling him with her… and dry leaves crushed.. their hand entwined with each other… and she softly placed her head on his chest… while he secured her into his comforting shell…

**Haan Tu Hai Haan Tu Hai****  
****Meri Baaton Mein Tu Hai**

"ek bat puchu Abhi?" she asked him.. very softly…

"haan.. tume kabse permission ki jarurat par gayi…" he to replied in the same manner…

"Aisa kyu hota hai Abhi… jab bhi mei tumhare paas hoti hu naah… meri dil ke dharkan teez kyu ho jate hai… bilkul abhi jaise tumhare ho gaye hai.." she asked with so emotions…

"hmm…(after a short pause..) Aisa isliye hota hai… jab hum paas hote hai na.. humari heartbeat ek ho jata hai… tab na.. ek hi jaan hum dono me baste hai…" he explained back to her with the same emotions…

**Meri Kwaabo Mein Tu Yaadon Mein Tu****  
****Irradon Mein Tu Hai**

"jaise ki…. _Single soul dwelling in two other bodies.."_

"hmm… kuch aisehi…" then he kissed on her head slightly.. and both of them sat there silently…as if they have spoken everything they wanted to speak…

Then after some time… they moved back to their home… as Tarika was not feeling well…

After having their lunch…Abhi forcefully made Tarika lay down to sleep.. but she was insisting.. when Abhi too lay beside her.. cherishing her hairs… and she hold him tightly.. and slept like a 3 year old… due to medicine effect…

…

…

She woke up from her beauty sleep… and there waits for her another super duper surprise… she looked around her room to found it beautifully decorated with diya.. and other colourful LEDs…

She slowly leaped from her bed.. and came out from her room to found a most mesmerising view of her house… she didn't found her house soo beautiful.. before today…

The whole house was decorated with diya..and candles… and beautiful colourful LEDs.. a0nd the most surprising thing when she saw a beautiful big Rangoli made out of various colour… on the floor of hall…

Till the morning she was getting surprise.. and now this…the most colourful and beautiful surprise ever… and from the person so close to her heart is very much special to her…

**Jo Kwaabo Khayaloon Mein Socha Nahin****  
****Tha****  
****Tu Ne Mujhe Itna Pyaar Diya**

She heard a soft whisper from the back of her neck…" Wish you a happy and prosperous Diwali Tarika.."

She turned to found him standing right in front of him.. smiling broadly.. with some of the colours still left on his face.. which was the proof that the rangoli was made by him..

"same to you Abhi…" she smiled back.. while rubbing the colours from his face.. with her saree's pallu… "toh mujhe sula dia.. yeh sab karne ke lia…hmm.. " she lifted her eyebrow..

"hmm… tumhari tabiyat thk nei hai na princess isliye… pasand aya na decoration.." he asked

"nei mujhe pasand nei aya.. (his face fell down).. mei toh bol rahi thi mujhe bohot bohot jyada pasand aya.. yeh decoration bhi.. aur wo teri meri rangoli bhi… " she hugged him..

He hugged her back… the pulled her back caringly.. and showing his hand containing come light crackers..

**Mein Jab Bhi Jahan Bhi Kadi Dhoop****  
****Mein Tha****  
****Teri Zulf Ne Mujh Pe Saya Kiya**

"wow Abhi.. crackers.. mujhe toh yeeh bohot pasand hai…" she said excitedly..

"haan saab tumhare lia toh hai… chalo jalate hai…" then they move to the garden area.. and enjoyd their diwali with light crackers and rockets..

"dekho nah Abhi.. yeh kitna colourful hai… three different colours ke light ho rahe hai…" she said excitedy.. holding fire cracker(ful jhari) in both of her hands…

Both of them… enjoyed the evening with various types of crackers, fuljhari.. charki.. rockets shells which burst on the sky with beautiful colours.. and some of them saying Happy diwali after bursting high up on the sky…

**(Haan Tu Hai Haan Tu Hai****  
****Meri Baaton Mein Tu Hai****  
****Meri Kwaabo Mein Tu Yaadon Mein Tu****  
****Irradon Mein Tu Hai) …2**

And last but not the least.. the most of the special of all was the shell.. which burst up on the sky.. which contain the three most precious word.._** I Love you…**_ she was feeling out of the world at that moment… is he really propose her.. in this auspicious day of diwali.. that too under the open sky with innumerable stars glistening … and it was really a unique one.. and soo much romantic…

This was never happened before…! Even he haven't expected this type of behaviour from her side… she was constantly looking at the sky… where thethree magical words were still there… and silently tears of love run down the cheeks…

**Irradon Mein Tu Hai****  
****Haan Tu Hai**

**Irradon Mein Tu Hai****  
****Haan Tu Hai**

It was a heavenly moment for her… and she had a feeling of contentment and fulfilment.. her run to him.. and hid herself into his secure loving hug… he hugged her tight and felt that he would need her more than anything…

Then he picked up a twig of straw from the ground.. and tied some couple f knots to form a ring type thing…

He then knelt down in front of her on his knees… forwarding his straw ring.. and asked in most romantic manner…" _**I love you Tarika… Love you..more than myself…. Kya tum mujhse shadi karogi…**_"

She was overwhelmed with lots of emotions at his sudden proposal… fresh drop of tears rolled down her tear socked face… her lips that were perfectly matching with her blossom face curved into a sweet smile.. and she nodded her head up and down… assuring him about her feeling…

She flung out her nail polish painted hand towards him… and he put on his straw ring into her ring finger… while looking straight at her shining attractive eyes…

She felt him gentle kiss on her face… when she pulled him suddenly to her and kissed hard at his lips… and them hugged tightly.. feeling each other…

**(Haan Tu Hai Haan Tu Hai****  
****Meri Baaton Mein Tu Hai****  
****Meri Kwaabo Mein Tu Yaadon Mein Tu****  
****Irradon Mein Tu Hai) …2**

The tightness of his hug went soft and he gently pulled away from her.. He tried to read her beautiful face… humble eyes.. and her rosy pink lips.. in the reflection of the moon light… as he was in deep love with her… and the reason was unknown….

* * *

**A/n: **uff.. finally complete ho gaya…. Written it in one go… haven't check the spellings &amp; content… bhul ho toh maaf kar dena…

So.. hw was it.. parne lyke hai na? plz let me knw…

**Plz read and review…**

**Happy &amp; safe Diwali once again to all of you…**

**Love u all.. tkcr.. **

**SS**


End file.
